Winx Club - Episode 813
Valtor's Shadow is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis While the Winx try to stop the attack on the Sun, the Specialists have to deal with the two dark giants that are about to attack Gardenia. Meanwhile, Obscurum goes to Lumenia to claim his throne. Valtor tries to take possession of Bloom's Cosmix power, but is rejected by the power itself and sent to the dimension of Limbo. The Winx, thanks to the help of Specialists and Orion, save the Sun and Gardenia. But Valtor is ready to return and free the Trix from their space-time prison! Plot Coming soon... Major Events *While making her decision, Bloom asks how Valtor was able to return when he was defeated in the past. He then reveals that a person from Lumenia summoned him and was later transformed into Obscurum in order to help Valtor with his conquest of absorbing all the star core's energy. *Obscurum begins his attack on Lumenia and while confronting Dorana, he is revealed to be Argan, her long lost brother. *The Specialists arrive on Gardenia to fend off Valtor's Stargoyles and his Dark Giants. **Meanwhile, at the Sun, the Winx (sans Bloom) defeats the Megachomp and tries to contain the Sun's core energy. *After being pressured by Valtor, Bloom gives her Cosmix powers to Valtor, but however the power rejected him and he disappears. *Bloom regroups with the Winx, trying to contain the Sun's core energy, while the Specialists continues to face off the Dark Giants. **With Orion arriving just in time, the Winx manage to restore the Sun's core and bring light back to Earth and thus defeating the Dark Giants just in time. *By embracing his brother, Dorana manages to turn Obscurum back to normal. With the Lumens noticing this, they managed to transform the Staryummies back to normal. *With Gardenia free from being under attack, the Winx perform a concert on Gardenia. **Meanwhile, Valtor decides to free the Trix from their space-time prison, Limbo. Debuts Characters *Argan (physically) Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *Enemies **Valtor **Staryummy/Megachomp/Starchomp **Stargoyles **Dark Giants *Lumens **Dorana **Obscurum/Argan *Human **Orion **Mike **Vanessa *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nex Minor Characters *Lumens **Lumenia Lumens **Gorgol Lumens **Hypsos Lumens **Syderia Lumens **Sun Lumens **Iridia Lumens **Peripla Lumens *Human **Valerie **Diana **David's Mother **Oil Rig Workers **David's Father **Civilians *Alfea Students **Diana **Lorie **Lexi **Naomi **Evy **Carol **Emy **Arabel **Kelli **Other Students *The Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy Spells Used *Morphix Bubble - Used by Aisha to defend Stella. *Light Shield - Used by Stella to defend Flora, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa. *Rain of Petals - Used by Flora against the Megachomp. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Insert Songs *The Time of My Life Background Music *Valtor's Theme *Specialists' Theme *Living the Magic *Trix's Theme Script *3Beep Trivia *This episode marks the return of the Trix since "The Power of the Fairy Animals". Easter Eggs *The oil rig that appears in this episode is the same one that appeared in "The Spill". *The Trix appearing the Witch attire is a reference to the first three seasons where they wore these outfits in the aforementioned seasons. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes